


Cheap and Evil Girl

by turquoisetumult



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bela was a bamf, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Slight Alternate Universe, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cheap and evil girl will get her way. A tribute to the awesomeness [unpopular opinion?] that was Bela Talbot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap and Evil Girl

 

 

More links at my LJ → http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/103104.html

**Author's Note:**

> Because she was a great character, even if this vid is old.


End file.
